Une journée sans fin
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: Une journée vécue par plusieurs protagonnistes! Couple Hermionedrago, tout public, mais juste à la fin un peu de Sexe prévue. FIC TERMINEE
1. journée de drago

**_U_**ne petite fic sur le couple Hermione/drago! C'est Une journée revu par plusieurs personnes!

Merci de me donner votre avis

Bonne lecture

**_

* * *

_**

**_La journée de Drago…_**

C'était une journée magnifique qui se profilé a l'horizon, une belle journée d'été. C'était un mardi comme il en existe beaucoup, sauf que cette journée de Septembre allait changer beaucoup de choses pour quelques personnes…

Drago se réveilla a 7h15, il alla dans la salle de bain. Il était en 6éme année et était préfet en chef, il avait donc une chambre a lui tout seule, mais il partageait le reste de l'appartement avec son homologue féminin qui n'était autre que Hermione Granger une Gryffondor qu'il détestait. Il se rendit donc dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, et s'habillait. Quand il sorti 15minutes plus tard il trouva Hermione qui attendait derrière la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger, tu essaye de me voir nu ? avait il demandé avec une touche séduction.

-Non j'attendais pour prendre ma douche. Elle avait répondu avec agacement, pourtant ces yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se baladé sur le corps pourtant habillé du Serpentard. Il était très beau avec sa chemise bleue marine et son short baggy noir qui lui arrivé plus bas que les genou, il était vraiment magnifique.

« C'est qu'elle a les yeux très baladèrent la miss-je-sais-tout ! Elle est mignonne comme tout avec ce qui lui sers de pyjamas ! »

Hermione et drago se détestaient, mais pourtant l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder.

Drago laissa donc sa place et se rendit dans sa chambre pour mettre sa robe de sorcier et prendre ces livres et son sac pour les cours. Il ressorti direction la grande salle pour son petit déjeuner. Il rencontra Harry et Ron a qui il ne put s'empêcher de faire des réflexions.

-Alors le balafré et le rouquin, vous êtes prêt pour le cours de Rogue en couple ? Vous allez enfin pourvoir annoncé a toute l'école que vous êtes ensemble ! Il partit rejoindre Grabbe et Goyle à la table en éclatant de rire.

Arrivé a sa table Parkinson, lui sauta au cou.

-Mon Drakinouchon, tu vas bien ? lui demanda t-elle en lui collant un gros bisou baveux, étouffant ce dernier.

-Mrfffft……..Tu m'étouffes godiche ! Non je vais pas bien depuis que tu es là, alors va jouer ailleurs, et laisse moi tranquille. Il l'a poussa et s'assit, elle parti en pleurant.

-Elle me gave elle, quand est ce qu'elle va me lâcher ? dit drago a grabbe et goyle, qui pour toute réponse rirent bêtement.

Drago commença a manger, quand hermione s'assit a la table des gryffondor, en face de lui.

-Tiens voilà, la sang-de-bourbe ! dit crabbe

Drago, la regarda et se surpris a la trouver jolie. Elle avait les cheveux relever en chignon, avec juste 1 mèche bouclé de chaque côtés.

-Vous devriez arrêter de l'insulter.. dit drago en la regardant

Grabe et Goyle se regardèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi drago defender hermione, alors que c'était lui qui avait commencer. Drago, comprit qu'il avait fait une gaffe, il rajouta donc :

-Oui, il faut arrêter car on lui donne de l'importance, en lui parlant.

Grabbe et Goyle acquiescèrent. Ils sont trop bête ! pensa Drago.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachot pour leur cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, il devait avoir un cours de potion un peu spéciale, puisque rogue les avait prévenu qu'ils allaient travailler par 2, tirées au sort. Rogue arriva et les fit entrer.

-Asseyez vous en silence ! Nous allons commencer ce cours comme je vous les dit la semaine dernière en tirant au sort les binômes. Dans ces 2 chapeaux (il y avait un chapeaux rouge et un vert) Il y a le nom des élèves, ici présent. Malgré le QI pas très élevés de certains élèves, je pense que vous avez reconnus que le chapeau rouge comportait le nom des gryffondor, et que par déduction le vert celui des serpentard.

Les serpentards émis un petit rire, se qui fit sourire Rogue.

-Donc je vais tirer 1nom des gryffondors et 1 des serpentards, et vous vous mettrez par 2.

Il plongea sa main dans le chapeau rouge,

-Neville londubat et…

Il replongea la main dans le vert.

-Zanbini Blaise !

Harry était avec Parkinson et ron avec goyle.

Il continua comme ça, jusqu'à…

-Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy !

Drago la vit s'avancer vers lui. Elle est vraiment très jolie !

-Tu peux vraiment pas te passer de moi ! lui dit il tout bas.

Mais c'est qu'elle rougit la petite, je la laisse donc pas indifférente, je sens que je vais aimer ces cours a deux !

-Ca risque pas ! Lui répondit elle.

Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit !

Un fois que tout les noms furent sorti, Rogue leur annonça le sujet, et leur dit quelque chose de très inattendu.

-Voilà tout le monde a étaient appelé, alors le sujet est « Les potions d'amour et de désir », vous allez donc préparé différentes potions sur ces sujets, et le faire essayer a votre partenaire, mais une petite ration c'est compris. Je veux pas que mes élèves se retrouvent tous ensembles ! Disait il, en les regardant méchamment. Pour cela vous allez dans n'importe quels pièces de poudlard, un endroit calme de préférence et faire cela. Vous avez toute l'après midi pour le faire, les ingrédients sont disposition, et ce soir à Minuit, je veux vos recherches avec vos impressions et le résultat. Comme vous le savez, vos professeurs et le directeur sont au courant, mais je vous préviens le 1er dont j'entend l'écho, qu'il s'agitait et qu'il s'amusait au lieu de travailler sera collé 1mois entier. Vous pouvez y aller. MINUIT n'oublié pas !

Hermione et Drago sortirent.

-Tu veux qu'on aille ou Granger ? demanda drago en mettant son sac sur les épaules.

-Je sais pas de trop, on peut aller au parc comme il fait beau, mais le problème c'est que tout le monde aura la même idée que nous et en plus si on a besoin d'un ingrédient, on devra retourné le chercher et on perdra du temps. Alors comme on a une salle commune pour nous tous seule, je propose notre appartement ? qu'en penses tu ?

-Je suis d'accord ! En retour, on ira chercher les ingrédient et des livres plus tard, on va d'abord voir ce que dit notre livre de cours, et on avisera après.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur salle commune, ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur la table, pris leur livre de cours et commencèrent a faire des recherches.

Après 20minutes de recherche drago, lui montra une potion.

-Je crois que ça peut être intéressant, c'est une potion qui permet de révéler qui on aime.

-Oui c'est pas mal. Moi j'ai trouvé une potion sur la nature d'une relation

Drago la regarda avec incompréhension.

-Ben on fait boire une gorgée de la potion a 2 personnes, et un message s'écrit en lettre de feu, pour dire si les 2personnes, sont faîte pour être ennemis, amant, amis……

-Ok ! ben moi je suis partant !

-Moi aussi, alors on se concentre sur les 2 là, et ensuite on voit si on peut en faire d'autre ?

-D'accord ! Je vais chercher ,les ingrédient vu que Rogue m'apprécie plus et toi les livres, comme tu passes ta vie dedans. Il fit un sourire charmeur et sortie. « Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien cette petiote, mon charme fait effet ! Bon il faut que j'aille voir Rogue ! ». 10minutes plus tard, Drago revint avec les ingrédients qu'ils leur fallaient. Sur la table hermione avait étalé des dizaines de livres, et elle en lisait un.

-Tiens les ingrédients. Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ?

-Oui, y avait tout les livres qui parlaient de Relationship , et celle de Feelling . Les autres élèves on pris des livres sur les philtres d'amour, ma dit la bibliothécaire. Bon on commence par laquelle ?

-Je sais pas….Et si on faisait chacun une potion ?

-Mmm…D'accord !

Ils se mirent donc au travaille chacun de leur côté. A certain moment des mains se touchaient, et des regards se croisaient, mais aucun d'eux ne se parlaient. Au bout d'une heure les potions furent terminés.

-C'est fini ! s'écria Hermione.

-Moi également! Tu veux boire quelques choses? Drago lui demanda avec gentillesse, ce qui avait l'air de surprendre Hermione.

-Euh…oui…oui je veux bien un jus de citrouille !

-Je vais chercher ça, tu as qu'a t'installer avec les potions sur le canapé.

-J'ai trouvé des biscuits aussi ! dit drago en poussant la porte les bras chargés de gâteaux et d'une carafe de jus de citrouille.

-Super !

Drago posa le tout sur la table et servit à hermione un verre. Ils trinqueurs et burent.

-On essaye la relationship en 1er ? dit hermione.

-Ouais, alors on doit boire chacun une gorgée c'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Je crois savoir qu'elle relation on entretien tout les 2, ennemis. Dit il en rigolant.

-Je pense aussi que c'est ce qui va s'inscrire.

Elle prit la potion, et bu une gorgée avant de la tendre a drago. Il fit de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, un message s'inscrit en l'air : **AMOUREUX**

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent interloqué.

-Tu es sur que la potion est bonne ? demanda drago.

-Euh…normalement oui, elle a la bonne couleur. Ça doit pas marcher a tout les coups.

-Ouais sa doit être ça. On va essayer la mienne. Pour celle là, on boit une gorgé et comme la relationship , le nom de la personne qu'on aime s'inscrit en l'air.

Il bu, et comme l'autre attendit un peu. Un nom se marque : **HERMIONE GRANGER**

Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate. Drago ne dit point mot et lui tendit la fiole, comme lui un nom se marqua, drago était sur que le nom de Potter allait s'inscrire, mais il fut stupéfait en voyant : **DRAGO MALFOY**.

-Euh celle-là aussi ne doit sûrement marcher, que sur certaines personne. Dit hermione pour essayer de dissiper la gène.

-Bien sûr ! Toi et moi ensemble c'est vraiment…N'importe quoi…. souffla t'il. Il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs visages étaient tellement proche que Drago pouvait voir les petites taches de rousseurs de hermione, et sentir son doux parfum.


	2. journée d'hermione

**Darkim the queen of konery****, loommyloon , Hermionette , jenny , ****langedesenfers****! merci pour vos reviews**

**no name : d'accord, c'est peut être cliché, mais bon, chacun est libre d'écrire ce qui lui plait même si ça a été revu et corrigé plus d'une centaine de fois, on ne force personne à lire! quand je lis des fics qui sont similaires à celles que j'ai déjà lu, ben tant pis je change et puis c'est tout! j'en fais pas toute une histoire! c'est pas dramatique si les auteurs recraient quelque chose d'après ce qu'ils ont déjà vu, nous ne sommes pas tous nées avec un don pour l'imagination, j'écris ce qu'il me plait un point c'est tout! Merci quand même de ton avis!**

**Désolée pour le retard! voici la suite**

* * *

La journée de Hermione…

Hermione se réveilla entendant l'eau de la salle de bain couler, elle décida qu 'elle avait assez dormi pour aujourd'hui, il était quand même 7h22.

Elle prit dans ses affaires un tee-shirt rose, un jeans évasé au bas et des sous-vêtement noirs. Elle avait les cheveux noirs maintenant et lisses. Elle était devenue une belle jeune fille, dont tous les garçons de l'école regardaient malgré qu'elle ni fasse guère attention. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre pour attendre que malfoy sorte de là. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione le regardait, il était devenue très beau et le savait, il en jouait beaucoup auprès de la gente féminine.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là Granger, tu essayes de me voir nu ?

« Il croit quoi celui-là, que je suis comme toute ces chiennes en chaleur, qui arrêtent pas de le poursuivre dans toutes l'école ! »

-Non j'attendais pour prendre ma douche !

« Et toc ! Mais il faut dire qu'il est quand même bien foutu ce petit con…en plus il est trop bien habillée ! Olala, calme toi ma grande c'est Malfoy et toi Granger. Bon il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais jamais être a l'heure. » Elle rentra dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et prit également une douche. Sur le rebord de la douche se trouver le shampoing de Drago, elle ne pût s'empêcher de le sentir.

-Mmmm.. !

Elle adorait cette odeur. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et le reposa. Elle commença a se savonner, s'attardant sur un tatouage qu'elle abordait au creux du dos, Une fée aux ailes noirs, qu'elle s'était faite pendant les grandes vacances. Personne ne l'avait encore vu, pas même ces amis. Elle sorti de la douche et se sécha. Après avoir enfilé ces habilles, elle releva ces cheveux en chignon et laissa tomber une mèches de chaque côtés qu'elle boucla.

Elle sorti de la salle de bain, prit sa robe de sorcière et son sac et sorti.

Elle retrouva ron et harry dans la grande salle, pour le petit déjeuner, elle s'assit en face d'eux et remarqua que drago aussi était en face d'elle à la table des Serpentards, elle rougit.

-Salut les gras, bien dormi ?

-Ouais, on a bien dormi sauf que c'est l'arrivé ici qui était mal ! dit ron.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben on est tombé sur Malfoy.

-Ok !

-Prête pour le cours de Rogue, à 2 ?

-Ouais, je souhaite juste ne pas être avec un serpentard. Dit hermione, en reportant son attention sur Malfoy et ces amis qui quittés la table.

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, hermione, harry et ron partirent vers les cachots. Rogue leur expliqua en quoi allez constitué ce cours, ensuite il tira au sort les élèves qui allaient travailler par 2.

-Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy ! Dit Rogue.

« QUOI ! Je suis avec Malfoy, c'est pas possible. Mais pourquoi ! Déjà que je vis avec lui, il faut qu'en plus je bosses avec… ».

Elle s'avança vers lui. « Olala..il me regarde en plus»

-Tu peux vraiment pas te passer de moi ! lui dit il tout bas.

Elle rougit, en entendant ces mots Olala ma fille calme toi ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te fait une de ces remarques, alors pourquoi cette fois si tu rougis

-Ca risque pas ! Lui répondit elle.

Rogue leur annonça les sujets, il fallait fabriquer des potions d'amour et de désir et faire des notes. Après que rogue leur est dit qu'il fallait, qu'ils rendent leur potion a minuit Hermione et Drago sortirent.

-Tu veux qu'on aille ou Granger ? demanda drago en mettant son sac sur les épaules.

-Je sais pas de trop, on peut aller au parc comme il fait beau, mais le problème c'est que tout le monde aura la même idée que nous et en plus si on a besoin d'un ingrédient, on devra retourné le chercher et on perdra du temps. Alors comme on a une salle commune pour nous tous seule, je propose notre appartement ? qu'en penses tu ?

-Je suis d'accord ! En retour, on ira chercher les ingrédient et des livres plus tard, on va d'abord voir ce que dit notre livre de cours, et on avisera après.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur salle commune, « On va travailler ensemble pendant toute l'après midi et la soirée. »ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur la table, pris leur livre de cours et commencèrent a faire des recherche.

« Y a tellement de potion sur l'amour et le désir, que je ne sais laquelle choisir, tiens celle-là et pas mal »

Après 20minutes de recherche drago, lui montra une potion.

-Je crois que ça peut être intéressant, c'est une potion qui permet de révéler qui on aime.

-Oui c'est pas mal. Moi j'ai trouvé une potion sur la nature d'une relation

Drago la regarda avec incompréhension. « Il est trop chou, quand il me regarde comme ça ! »

-Ben on fait boire une gorgée de la potion a 2 personnes, et un message s'écrit en lettre de feu, pour dire si les 2personnes, sont faîte pour être ennemis, amant, amis……

-Ok ! ben moi je suis partant !

-Moi aussi, alors on se concentre sur les 2 là, et ensuite on voit si on peut en faire d'autre ?

-D'accord ! Je vais chercher ,les ingrédient vu que Rogue m'apprécie plus et toi les livres, comme tu passes ta vie dedans. Il fit un sourire charmeur et sortie.

« Toujours le même sourire charmeur, il est vraiment incorrigible lui. Bon aller je vais chercher les livres. »

Elle sortit également, pour ce rendre à la bibliothèque. En chemin elle rencontra Harry qui se bécotait avec.. PARKINSON ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend, il se sens pas bien Harry ! »

Elle les contourna et entra dans la bibliothèque. Après avoir fouillé dans les rayons, elle ressorti avec des dizaines de livres sous le bras. Elle prit un autre couloir pour ne pas recroiser Harry et Parkinson. Dans la salle commune, Drago n'était pas encore arrivé, elle étala dons les livres sur la table et commença a les feuilleter.

10minutes plus tard, Drago revint avec les ingrédients qu'ils leur fallaient.

-Tiens les ingrédients. Tu as trouvé ce qu'il te fallait ?

-Oui, y avait tout les livres qui parlait de Relationship , et celle de Feelling . Les autres élèves on pris des livres sur les philtres d'amour, ma dit la bibliothécaire. Bon on commence par laquelle ?

-Je sais pas….Et si on faisait chacun une potion ?

-Mmm…D'accord !

Ils se mirent donc au travaille chacun de leur côté. A certain moment des mains se touchaient, et des regards se croisaient, mais aucun d'eux ne se parlaient. « C'est la troisième fois que sa main touche ma main, et je rêve mais il rougit, oh non il est trop chou ! » Au bout d'une heure les potions furent terminés.

-C'est fini ! s'écria Hermione.

-Moi également! Tu veux boire quelques choses? Drago lui demanda avec gentillesse, ce qui avait l'air de surprendre Hermione. « j'en revient vraiment pas Drago Malfoy qui me propose a boire, si les autres voyaient ça ils seraient aussi étonnés que moi. »

-Euh…oui…oui je veux bien un jus de citrouille !

-Je vais chercher ça, tu as qu'a t'installer avec les potions sur le canapé.

« J'espère que la potion ne va rien révéler de compromettant…Et si j'allais me remettre un peu de parfum on ne sait jamais ! je débloque complètement ! » Hermione alla dons dans sa chambre mettre du parfum. Ensuite elle mit les potions sur la petite table du salon et s'installa sur le canapé.

-J'ai trouvé des biscuits aussi ! dit drago en poussant la porte les bras chargés de gâteaux et d'une carafe de jus de citrouille.

-Super !

Drago posa le tout sur la table et servit à hermione un verre. Ils trinqueurs et burent.

-On essaye la relationship en 1er ? dit hermione.

-Ouais, alors on doit boire chacun une gorgée c'est bien ça ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Je crois savoir qu'elle relation on entretien, tout les 2 ennemis. Dit il en rigolant.

-Je pense aussi que c'est ce qui va s'inscrire.

Elle prit la potion, et bu une gorgée avant de la tendre a drago. Il fit de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, un message s'inscrit en l'air : **AMOUREUX**

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent interloqué.

-Tu es sur que la potion est bonne ? demanda drago.

-Euh…normalement oui, elle a la bonne couleur. Ça doit pas marcher a tout les coups. « Je ne comprends pas pourtant j'ai tout bien fait et je réussie toujours mes potions. »

-Ouais sa doit être ça. On va essayer la mienne. Pour celle là, on boit une gorgé et comme la relationship , le nom de la personne qu'on aime s'inscrit en l'air.

Il bu, et comme l'autre attendit un peu. Un nom se marque : **HERMIONE GRANGER**

Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate. « C'est pas possible Drago Malfoy amoureux de moi…Oups espérons que ma potion ne marque rien de trop gênant. »

Drago ne dit point mot et lui tendit la fiole.

« Aller courage et bois ! » Le nom se marqua : **DRAGO MALFOY**.

-Euh celle-là aussi ne doit sûrement marcher, que sur certaines personne. Dit hermione pour essayer de dissiper la gène.

-Bien sûr ! Toi et moi ensemble c'est vraiment…N'importe quoi…. souffla t'il.

« Il se rapproche, qu'est ce que je fais ! »

Il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs visages étaient tellement proche qu'hermione remarque les yeux bleu-acier, auquel elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, c'était un baisé doux et passionné. Hermione n'en revenait pas qu'ils s'embrassent. Elle en avait rêvée tellement de fois, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'étai vraie ou un énième rêve. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent longuement avant que Drago ne prenne la parole.

-Euh..je suis désolé ! Je ne voulait pas faire cela.

-Non c'est rien. Bon on devrait reprendre nos potions, il faut qu'on explique ce que ça fait et peut être qu'on peut en faire une autre. Dit elle en baisant les yeux faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose par terre. « On s'est embrassé ! Il faut se calmer, on va reprendre notre devoir de potion, et oublié ce malheureux baisé. »

-Oui reprenons, reprenons !

Hermione se réinstalla sur la table et écrit les différents résultats de la potion mais elle ne mentionna pas le faites que drago et elle c'était embrassé, ni tout ce que la potion avait révélé. A la place elle inventa, ce qui n'était pas son genre mais sinon Rogue n'aurait pas été très content. Elle dit que la potion Relationship avait marqué Ennemis, ce qui pour tout le monde étaient un faites établie, et que la potion Feeling avait marqué pour Hermione- Ron et pour Drago-Parkinson.

Drago lui cherchait une autre potion sans révélation sur les amours. Il trouva un philtre d'amour. Tout le monde avait pris ça, mais ça lui était égale, tous ce qui voulait c'été ne pas voir le nom d'Hermione s'inscrire dans les airs, ou devoir lui révéler qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il commença donc à préparer la potion dans son coin.

Après 2 heures a ne pas parler, hermione interrompit le silence.

-J'ai fini d'écrire les résultas des potions, mais.. J'ai changé quelques trucs ! Tu veux lire ?

-Oui, ben moi j'ai terminé un philtre d'amour. Je sais que tout le monde a fait cela, mais je me suis dit qu'en plus se serait bien !

-Ta raison, sa nous fera sûrement des points en plus.

-Bon pour cette potion, on doit faire boire a l'être aimé de la potion, et normalement il tombe amoureux.

-On l'essaye sur qui alors ?

-Je sais pas..il ne faut mieux pas sur nous !

-Oui ! Ben, dans le devoir j'ai marqué, que le nom qui se marqué pour moi c'était Ron et toi Parkinson !

-Ben faisons l'essai sur eux !

-D'accord.

Hermione et drago se levèrent. Drago prit un verre avec du jus de citrouille, et ils sortirent.

-J'ai vu parkinson avec harry prêt de la bibliothèque, ils y sont peut être encore.

-On va jeter un œil.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque et trouvèrent harry et parkinson.

-Dragounet ! Je suis contente de te voir mon amour.

Hermione tira la manche de drago, et l'emmena loin de pansy.

-Finalement je crois pas que pansy, soit le sujet idéale. Elle est tellement accro à toi qu'on ne verrais pas la différence.

-Ouais tu as raison, alors on fait quoi ?

-J'ai une idée mais je suis pas sûr que tu acceptes.

-Balance toujours.

-Ben pourquoi tu ferrais pas boire de la potion a Harry ?

Drago éclata de rire, ce qui énerva hermione.

-Arrête de rire c'est pas drôle !

-Excuse moi, c'est d'imaginer Potter me faire des déclarations, qui m'amuse. Mais c'est d'accord, au moins on saura vraiment si celle là marche ou pas.

Ils repartirent vers pansy et harry. Drago lui tendit le verre dans lequel il avait mis la potion.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy !

-Rien boit !

-Pas question ! Je ne boirais jamais quelque chose qui vient de toi.

-Stp harry, c'est une potion, c'est pour voir si elle marche en plus c'est moi qu'il l'ai faite. Hermione le supplié presque.

« Pourvu qu'il la boive, je veux pas servir de cobaye a malfoy ! »

-C'est bon j'essaye mais si jamais tu as essayait de m' empoisonné je te tuerais au de-là de ma mort.

Il prit le verre et but la moitié du contenue.

-Alors Potter, tu te sens comment ? interrogea drago.

-Je sais pas de trop, mais je t'avais déjà dit drago que tu avais des yeux magnifique ! Et tu beau.

Hermione, et pansy éclatèrent de rire. Au moment ou Harry disait cela, le professeur McGonagall passa, elle fut interloqué. Elle savait pas vraiment si il valait rire ou appeler l'hôpital de St-Mangouste.

-Bon granger je crois que la potion a marché cette fois. Dit drago, en essayant de repousser harry qui ce coller a lui.

-Oui ! répondit elle en camouflant un nouvel éclata de rire.

-Alors on peut y aller ?

-C'est bon on va voir ron !

Drago et hermione partirent en courant vers le parc, au grand désespoir de Harry.

-Vous étiez trop chou tout les deux, vous ferriez un beau couple ! dit elle en rigolant.

-Ouais c'est ça, rigole ! Mais tu vas voir quand le rouquin va te courir après !

-C'est bon fait pas ta mauvaise tête.

Drago, l'a regardait d'un air boudeur. Ils repérèrent ron prêt d'un arbre, avec Goyle.

-Salut ron !

-Salut !

-Drago, ça va bien ? demanda Goyle.

-Ouais, ça pourrait être mieux….

-Ron est-ce que tu pourrait boire ça, stp ?

Ron regardait hermione, suspicieux.

-T'inquiète c'est pour le cours de Rogue et on aimerait savoir si ça marche.

-Pourquoi vous l'essayez pas vous même ?

-Euh….Je veux pas perdre le contrôle de moi même en présence de Malfoy !

La réponse sembla suffire a ron, qui bu tout de suite, quand a Malfoy, il était rouge de colère.

-ça va ron ?

-Hermione je veux te dire quelque chose depuis tellement de temps….je suis fous amoureux de toi, depuis qu'on se connaît, j'ai jamais osé te le dire, tu es tellement jolie et intelligente.

Hermione était a présent rouge comme une tomate ! Ron disait cela avec une telle sincérité qui se lisait dans les yeux.

-Euh ! Merci ron ! « c'est pas vraie, il m'aime, ben ça c'est la meilleure. Et moi qui croyait qu'il était amoureux de lavande ! bon self control ! Il faut qu'on reparte avec Malfoy. » Bon on va y aller nous, on a encore des trucs a faire avec Malfoy.

Hermione tira par la main Malfoy.

-Pourquoi t'es parti si vite ? c'était marrant le rouquin ta fait une déclaration, je pensais que c'était ce que tu attendais depuis que tu le connaissait ?

Hermione fit son célèbre regard noir, prêt a vous arracher un œil, a la moindre réflexion.

-Pas du tout, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de ron !

Ils étaient dans le hall du château.

-Alors dite moi, Melle Granger, de qui êtes vous amoureuse ? dit il en se penchant a son oreille, ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-… « je sens que je vais plus pouvoir me contrôler si il continue a me murmurer dans l'oreille comme ça… »

Hermione le regarda avec insistance et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle approcha doucement ces lèvres., et l'embrassa. Elle se retira tout de suite et dit d'un ton détaché.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais si on retournait bossé ?

Drago semblait ne pu savoir quoi pensait, pour la 2éme fois de la journée ils c'étaient embrassés. Hermione tourna les talons et repartie en direction de sa salle commune, drago la suivit. Dans la salle commune, drago parti prendre une douche et hermione termina le devoir en rajoutant les effets de la dernière potion expérimenté. De son côté drago essayé d'oublier les baiser qu'ils avaient échangés avec hermione.

A l'heure du repas, les 2 élèves allèrent manger.

-Wahou, je suis épuisée.. dit Hermione en s'asseyant à la table des gryffondor.

-Hermione, pour ce que je t'ai dit tout a l'heure je le pensait pas. Dit ron, rouge comme une tomate.

-c'est rien t 'inquiète.

Harry lui avait la tête plongé dans ses mains

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu dire autant de conneries à Malfoy !

-D'ailleurs c'était tordant.

-rigole pas mione, c'est humiliant.

-Désolée

Ils dînèrent, tout en discutant des différentes potions qu'ils avaient fait. Après le repas, hermione parti en disant qu'elle devait approfondir son devoir.


	3. journée de harry

**Oui je sais j'suis incorrigible au niveau des publications...désolée, enfin voilà la suite, la journée de ce cher Harry!!**

**Gros merci à : Seventeenlove ; ****octo****Valalyeste**** ; ayame ; ****langedesenfers****sasou5**** (j'ai pas compris tas reviews Sp, mais merci quand même lol) ; love-de-hp69.sky ; illythie malfoy... ****poli.flohotmail.fr**

**Pauapu****: Moi aussi j'ai été les voir en concert, d'ailleurs j'aurais du y aller le 20novembre ci, mais petit problème qui font que j'ai du revendre ma place :'(, enfin bon! J'ai également eu un autographe ce cher Boris Merci pour ta reviews**

_**Voilà voilà, encore merci a vous! Bonne lecture bisous**

* * *

_

La journée de Harry…

Harry se réveilla vers 7h30, il s'habilla vite fait et alla rejoindre Ron, qui l'attendait déjà dans la salle commune des gryffondors.

-Déjà debout ? Demanda Harry a ce dernier.

-Ouais…j'arrivais pas a dormir, alors je me suis levé et j'ai fait quelques devoirs !

-C'est Hermione qui serait contente si elle savait ça. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

A l'entende de ce nom, Ron fit une moue triste.

« Ben pourquoi il fait la tête là ? Il faudra qu'en j'en parle à Hermione, il est pas bien depuis un moment…Peut être trop de devoir, ou bien c'est les cours de Quidditch qu'ils sont trop durs ! »

-On y va ?

-D'accord ! Répondit ron.

En chemin ils discutèrent du cours de potion, un peu spécial que leur avait préparé Rogue.

-Je me demande comment ça va se passer à 2, j'espère qu'on sera ensemble.

-Et Hermione ? Demanda ron.

-Ben espérons qu'elle sera avec Neville !

-Tu imagines s'il nous met avec des Serpentards ?

-Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Arrivé dans la grande salle ils rencontrèrent Malfoy.

« Toujours la lui. Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ! »

-Alors le balafré et le rouquin, vous êtes prêt pour le cours de Rogue en couple ? Vous allez enfin pourvoir annoncé à toute l'école que vous êtes ensemble ! Il partit rejoindre

-Quel nul !

-Je vais lui casser la gueule, s'il continue à m'appeler le Rouquin !

-Laisse tomber, il n'en faut pas la peine, on va plutôt s'asseoir.

Harry prit des œufs bacons.

-J'ai une faim de loup !

-Moi orchi. Dit ron la bouche pleine de pancakes.

-Tiens voilà mione.

« Ouh, elle est très en beauté ! »

-Salut les gras, bien dormi ?

-Ouais, on a bien dormi sauf que c'est l'arrivé ici qui était mal ! Dit ron.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben on est tombé sur Malfoy.

-Ok !

-Prête pour le cours de Rogue, à 2 ?

-Ouais ! je souhaite juste ne pas être avec un serpentard. Dit hermione.

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, hermione, harry et ron partirent vers les cachots. Rogue leur expliqua en quoi allez constituer ce cours, ensuite il tira au sort les élèves qui allaient travailler

Rogue tira le nom de harry avec celui de Parkinson.

« Quel poise, je suis avec l'autre toutou de Malfoy ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! J'espère que Ron aura plus de chance que moi. »

-Ron Weasley et Goyle.

"Ben je crois que finalement il n'a pas plus de chance, mione va peut être relevé le niveau »

-Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy !

« Décidément, aucun de nous n'avait sa bonne étoile au-dessus de sa tête aujourd'hui. »

Après les explications de rogue, les élèves commencèrent a partir

-Alors tête de nœud, on y va ? Dit Parkinson en partant de la classe.

« Je sens que je vais m'amuser… »

-J'arrive.

Il s'approcha de ron.

-Bonne chance ! Dit-il tout bas, pour ne pas que Goyle l'entende.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-On se voit ce soir.

-Ok a toute.

Harry partit rejoindre parkinson qu'il l'attendait dans le couloir.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais.

-Désolé, je devais parler à quelqu'un.

-Bon ou-est ce qu'on va bosser ?

-Comme il fait beau les 2/3 des élèves sont dans le par et le reste dans leurs maisons respectives, alors pourquoi pas dans une classe vite ? Dit harry.

-Ouais! On a qu'a allez dans la classe de l'étude des ruines, il n'y a personne et en plus c'est prés de la bibliothèque, comme ça si on a besoin de livres, on est tout prés. Proposa t-il

Ils partirent donc en direction de la salle vite. Dans la salle, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

-Tu veux faire quel genre de potion. Demanda harry.

-Faisons les plus faciles et les plus rapides, je ne compte pas traîner avec toi toute la journée. Je connais 2 philtres d'amour, en plus j'ai tout les ingrédient dont on a besoin.

-Ok, ben commençons.

30minutes plus tard la 1er potion était prête.

-On l'essaye ?

-Allons plutôt à la bibliothèque j'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à un livre avant de boire.

-D'accord allons y.

Ils partirent tous les deux direction la bibliothèque. Pansy partit chercher un livre pendant que Harry attendait dehors.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout, moi aussi j'aimerai terminé vite pour aller rejoindre ron et Hermione. »

Pansy sortit enfin, elle se jeta dans ces bras et l'embrassa.

« Elle est folle ????????????? »

Leurs langues se mêlèrent, Harry n'en revenait pas, il était entrain de rouler une pelle à Parkinson. « Elle embrasse bien, j'espère que personne ne nous voit ! »

Sans prévenir gare, pansy le repoussa brusquement.

-NE T'APPROCHES PLUS JAMAIS DE MOI !

-C'est toi qui ma sauté dessus !

-Et c'est peu être moi qui t'es dit d'introduire ta langue dans ma bouche !

-Tu ne l'as pas refuser en tout cas !

-Oui mais moi c'était sous l'effet de la potion !

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. « Merde, elle avait pris la potion, quel con je suis ! »

-Oui, je le savais, mais je voulais vérifier que ça marcher bien c'est pour ça que j'ai mis ma langue pour voir si tu étais vraiment sous l'effet !

-J'espère pour toi ! Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas en faire d'autres, j'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve à faire l'amour ici !

-D'accord !

-On fait les notes pour Rogue et on part chacun de son côté, et j'aime mieux te dire que si jamais tu en parles a qui que se soit, je termine le boulot de Voldemort !

-Compris !

-On termine ici, j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule avec toi dans une salle de cours vide, tu as cas allé chercher nos affaires.

« Elle me prends pour son domestique ! » Harry repartie dans la salle chercher les livres.

Quand il revint, il lui donna son sac et ils commencèrent à rédiger leurs devoirs.

Harry avait presque fini de rédiger son devoir quand il vit s'avancé Hermione et Malfoy. « Elle a l'air d'aller pas trop mal, j'espère qu'elle c'est plus amusait que moi »

Pansy, sauta sur Malfoy !

-Dragounet ! Je suis contente de te voir mon amour.

Avant que pansy et eu le temps d'embrasser drago, hermione tira par le bras drago.

« tiens ils ont l'air plus proche qu'avant eux ! Il faudra que je le dise à ron ! »

Ils revient vers Harry et pansy. Drago se posta devant Harry et lui tendit la potion.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy !

-Rien boit !

-Pas question ! Je ne boirais jamais quelque chose qui vient de toi.

-Stp harry, c'est une potion, c'est pour voir si elle marche en plus c'est moi qu'il l'ai faite.

« Bon si c'est elle qu'il l'a fait ! En plus comment résister à ce regard ! »

-C'est bon j'essaye mais si jamais tu as essayait de m' empoisonné je te tuerais au de-là de ma mort.

Il prit le verre et but la moitié du contenue.

« Olala, c'est dégueu ! pourquoi j'ai essayer, quel con ! ça tourne, je suis ou ? ah oui hermione,pansy….ah ! Malfoy est là aussi ! »

-Alors Potter, tu te sens comment ? interrogea drago.

-Je sais pas de trop, mais je t'avais déjà dit drago que tu avais des yeux magnifique ! Et tu beau. « Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, Malfoy ! Mmmm…quel magnifique petit cul tu as. COQUIN !! »

Drago semblait horrifié. Harry se rapprocha de Drago, et commença à lui toucher le bras.

-Bon granger je crois que la potion a marché cette fois.

-Oui !! répondit elle..

-Alors on peut y aller ?

-C'est bon on va voir ron !

Drago et hermione partirent en courant, Harry était triste de voir drago partir..

-Drago…Murmura Harry.

-Alors Potter, je savais pas que tu étais Homo?

Harry la regarda incrédule et peu à peu son cerveau se remis en place. « Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire !!!!!!! »

-Non je suis pas gay ! C'était à cause de la potion.

-Oui bien sûr !

-Mais c'est vraie ! Si tu me crois pas j'en est rien à foutre, je me tire.

Harry prit ces affaires et partit.

-Et pour le devoir ?

-On a fini, je rapporte ma partie ce soir, toi tu fais ce que tu veux ! dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Il entendit pansy grogner.

Harry repartie vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« Je vais en profité un peu pour dormir, pendant que les autres font leurs devoirs dans le parc et que les autres élèves sont en cours. »

Harry dit le mot de passe et entra dans la salle. La salle était vraiment très calme, il n'y avait que 2élèves qui préparaient leur potion. Harry monta dans sa chambre, il posa son sac par terre, se dirigea vers sa fenêtre d'ou il aperçu Ron et goyle prêt dans arbre et Malfoy et Hermione qui repartaient vers le château.

« C'est vraiment pas une journée comme les autres, moi qui embrasse parkinson. Je fais une déclaration à Malfoy. Il ne manque plus que je couche avec crabbe et goyle pendant que rogue nous filme, que hermione fait des graffitis dans les couloirs et que ron fait ces devoirs !! ça sera marrant !

Bon il faut que j'arrête le délire, je crois qu'un peu de sommeil, ne sera vraiment pas de trop. »

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers son lit ou, il se laissa tomber lourdement.


	4. Journée de Ron

Voilà voilà la suite

Merci beaucoup à vous de suivre ma fic, voici maintenant la journée de Ron!

Bonne lecture, et une chtite reviews merci

_

* * *

La journée de Ron…_

Ron avait mal dormi, il se réveilla vers 6h30 du matin. Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche.

« C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais je dois aller la voir. »

L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, il pensait, mais à quoi ??

« Hermione, il faut que je lui dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur. C'est décidé j'irai lui dire ! »

Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla et partit dans la salle commune.

Au passage il avait pris son sac de cours, il s'installa sur une table et s'avança sur ces devoirs pour la semaine à venir.

Pendant prêt d'une heure il travailla, enfin il essaya. Sa tête était beaucoup occupé par Hermione.

Vers 7h40 Harry montra le bout de son nez.

-Déjà debout ? Demanda Harry

-Ouais…j'arrivais pas a dormir, alors je me suis levé et j'ai fait quelques devoirs !

-C'est Hermione qui serait contente si elle savait ça. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Oui Hermione sera contente……… » Il baissa son visage.

-On y va ?

-D'accord ! Répondit ron.

En chemin ils discutèrent du cours de potion, un peu spécial que leur avait préparé Rogue.

-Je me demande comment ça va se passer à 2, j'espère qu'on sera ensemble.

-Et Hermione ? Demanda ron.

« J'espère plutôt être avec Hermione, je pourrais comme ça lui parler. »

-Ben espérons qu'elle sera avec Neville !

« Avec Neville, pas question, il est amoureux d'elle aussi. »

-Tu imagines s'il nous met avec des Serpentards ?

-Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Arrivé dans la grande salle ils rencontrèrent Malfoy.

-Alors le balafré et le rouquin, vous êtes prêt pour le cours de Rogue en couple ? Vous allez enfin pourvoir annoncé à toute l'école que vous êtes ensemble ! Il partit rejoindre Grabbe et Goyle à la table en éclatant de rire.

A l'attente du mot Rouquin, ron serra ces poings.

-Quel nul !

-Je vais lui casser la gueule, s'il continue à m'appeler le Rouquin !

-Laisse tomber, il n'en faut pas la peine, on va plutôt s'asseoir.

-J'ai une faim de loup !

-Moi orchi. Dit ron la bouche pleine de pancakes.

« Il faut que je prenne des forces, pour mon entretien avec hermione.»

-Tiens voilà mione.

« Elle est sublime, vite faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Ils discutèrent du cours de rogue. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils partirent pour le cours de rogue.

Rogue l'ai répartie par groupe de 2, un serpentard avec un gryffondor.

« adieu mes chances de parler tranquillement à mione ! »

-Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson !

"Pauvre Harry! J'espère que j'aurai mieux! »

-Ron Weasley et Goyle.

"J'ai parlé trop vite! Espérons que Hermione soit avec quelqu'un de bien, enfin de bien chez les serpentard c'est difficile. »

-Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy !

« Quoi ce crétin, elle est déjà tout le temps avec et maintenant elle va passer sa journée et la soirée ! »

Ron se dirigea vers Goyle. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, jusqu'à ce que Harry vienne vers lui.

-Bonne chance ! Dit-il tout bas, pour ne pas que Goyle l'entende.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-On se voit ce soir.

-Ok a toute.

Harry repartie.

-Bon on va ou ? demanda ron à goyle.

-Je sais pas ! Répondit ce dernier.

-Et si on allait dehors ?

-Oui !

Ils partirent ce trouver un endroit dans le parc. Ils aperçurent un arbre, ils s'assirent en dessous.

-Tu veux faire quels potions ?

-Euh…Je sais pas !

« Ben c'est pas gagné ! Il est vraiment bête lui ! quand, Malfoy est pas là, il c'est rien faire ! »

-Je vais chercher des livres et des ingrédient, et toi tu as cas….réfléchir.

Goyle le regarda sans comprendre mais ron ne s'en soucia pas, il était déjà parti avant que goyle et put lui faire la moindre réflexion.

Dans les couloirs Ron ne croisa personne, pas même Harry et Parkinson, son esprit était envahie par l'image de Hermione, il ne pensait qu'a elle !

Revenue avec les ingrédients ils commencèrent leur travaille. Ils firent une potion de charme qui consistait à envoûter quelqu'un le temps d'une soirée, et comme tout le monde un philtre d'amour.

Ils avaient à peine commencer quand ron vit arriver Hermione avec Malfoy!

« tiens voilà la pus belle, accompagné de ce petit con ! »

-Salut ron !

-Salut !

-Drago, ça va bien ? demanda Goyle.

-Ouais, ça pourrait être mieux….

-Ron est-ce que tu pourrait boire ça, stp ?

Ron regardait hermione, suspicieux. « Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle veut faire boire ça ? »

-T'inquiète c'est pour le cours de Rogue et on aimerait savoir si ça marche.

-Pourquoi vous l'essayez pas vous même ?

-Euh….Je veux pas perdre le contrôle de moi même en présence de Malfoy !

« Oui, je comprends, être à la merci de Malfoy ! »

Ron porta la potion à ses lèvres et commença à boire. «je crois que c'est le moment du lui avouer ce que je ressens. »

-ça va ron ?

-Hermione je veux te dire quelque chose depuis tellement de temps….je suis fous amoureux de toi, depuis qu'on se connaît, j'ai jamais osé te le dire, tu es tellement jolie et intelligente.

-Euh ! Merci ron ! Bon on va y aller nous, on a encore des trucs a faire avec Malfoy.

Hermione tira par la main Malfoy.

Ron l'a regardait s'éloignait de lui, son amour partait avec un autre. Il revenait peu à peu à lui.

« Ben c'est raté ! Je crois pas que je l'intéresse sinon elle serait restée…. »

Ils terminèrent de faire les potions.

-Ca te dérange sinon on continue ce soir ? Demanda ron à goyle.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en ai marre ! On a encore jusqu'à minuit pour terminer et il est : 19h12 ! On essayera les potions après le repas et on fera les notes.

-Bah….d'accord !

Ron prit ces affaires et rentra au château. Il alla dans la salle commune des gryffondors et monta dans sa chambre.

Arrivé dans la chambre, ron découvrit harry qui dormait profondément ! Ron s'assit sur son lit sortit ces affaires, et commença à les rangers .

Il essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller harry.

-Mmm….

Harry avait ouvert les yeux

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là tu devrais pas être entrain de bosser avec goyle ?

Ron éclata de rire.

-Et toi ! Tu devrais pas être avec Parkinson ?

-C'est vraie ! Mais elle m'a saouler, alors je me suis cassé. Et toi ?

-Je me sentais pas super bien alors j'ai dit à goyle qu'on continuerait ce soir !

Harry c'était redresser sur son lit.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Ben…..Ron était devenu rouge.

-Allez racontes !

-Ben j'ai dit à Hermione que je l'aimai !

-C'est vrai ?????????

-Oui, mais elle m'avait fait avaler une potion, un philtre d'amour !

-A moi aussi, ils m'ont fait prendre un philtre d'amour. Mais la différence c'est que moi j'ai fait ma déclaration à Malfoy !

-Non ???? A Malfoy ??????

-Ouais !

-La honte !!

-Tu me le fais pas dire. Ne t'en fait pas pour mione, elle s'en doute que c'est la potion.

-Oui ta as raison.

-Ca te dit une partie d'échec ?

-Bonne idée.

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Ils jouèrent et discutèrent durant une bonne heure, ensuite ils partirent manger.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils furent installé Hermione arriva.

-Wahou, je suis épuisée.. dit Hermione.

-Hermione, pour ce que je t'ai dit tout a l'heure je le pensait pas. Dit ron.

-c'est rien t 'inquiète.

Harry lui avait la tête plongé dans ses mains

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu dire autant de conneries à Malfoy !

-D'ailleurs c'était tordant.

-rigole pas mione, c'est humiliant.

-Désolée

Ils dînèrent, tout en discutant des différentes potions qu'ils avaient fait. Après le repas, hermione parti en disant qu'elle devait approfondir son devoir.

-Moi aussi je dois y aller ! fit ron.

Il se leva, mais il ne partit pas en direction de la salle des gryffondor pour prendre ces affaires, il suivit Hermione.

-Mione, attends !

-Resalut toi !

-Je voulais te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

* * *

Voilà Désolée de vous laisser sur votre faim, suite au prochain épisode 


	5. Fin de journée

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapître, donc profiter bien lol

Merci à: Darkim the queen of konery, je sais, jsuis sadique, j'aime bien couper à des moments , comment dire...intense lol (Mouahaha, rire sadique de l'auteur) et je crois que ce chapître va être encore pire lol!! merci merci

langedesenfers: Tu suis pratiquement toutes mes fics, c'est vraiment un honneur, voici donc la suite, et je pense que tu vas me hairir de pour couper la fin lol, merci

Voilà une chite reviews, et bonne lecture

* * *

_Fin de journée_

Drago qui avait suivit le départ d'Hermione, puis de Ron, se leva également de table et partit voir ce qui se tramer. Dans les couloirs il entendit la voix de Hermione.

- Resalut toi !

-Je voulais te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

Drago se rapprochait un peu plus de l'endroit ou était Ron et Hermione.

-Voilà, par rapport à ceux que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…

-Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit que c'était un philtre d'amour mais je voulais savoir si ça marcher vraiment, tu comprends !

-Oui, mais c'est pas ça !

-Granger tu discuteras plus tard on a du boulot, et j'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit.

Drago avait fait son entrée, cassant le plan de ron de révéler à Hermione ses sentiments.

-Attends ron voulait me parler !

-Non t'inquiètes, on pourra se parler plus tard. Vas y.

-Comme tu veux !

-Oui, je dois de toute façon aller rejoindre goyle.

-A plus tard alors.

Il repartie chercher ses affaires.

-Mais au faite, on a fini les potions et de marquer les effets dans le devoir, tous est fini !

-Non pas exactement, toi et moi on doit parler.

-Et de quoi ?

-De ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

Hermione regarda drago, et ils avancèrent Dans leur appartement, hermione s'assit sur le canapé et drago sur un fauteuil en face d'elle.

-A toi l'honneur. Déclara Hermione

-On sait embrassés 2fois aujourd'hui.

-ça je sais, j'était là ! Et alors ?

-Que se soit bien clair Granger, sa ne voulait rien dire !

-On ne peut plus d'accord.

-Parce que, toi et moi sa ne pourrait pas coller, tu es une sang de bourbe et moi un sang pur, et tu es granger la petite coincé et moi Malfoy la bête de sexe de tout poudlard.

-Hey, j'aimerai que tu m'insultes pas.

Drago n'avait pas relevé sa remarque.

-Alors c'est réglé, on oublie ?

-Complètement !

Elle se leva et lui tendit la main, il fit de même.

-Et bien sur ceux, je vais réviser.

-Moi je vais voir les Serpentardes.

-Bonnes chasses !

-Bonnes révisions.

Il partit de la salle commune, Hermione regarda la porte se refermer. Elle décida d'aller se mettre à l'aise. Elle partit donc dans sa chambre prendre son pyjamas, ensuite elle alla dans la salle de bain se changer. Dans la salle de bain, elle mit son pyjama qui était constitué d'un pantalon mauve en velours et d'un débardeur noir. Elle ressorti et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil prêt de la cheminé. Elle ouvrit son livre de métamorphose et commença à réviser.

De son côté drago était parti direction le dortoir des serpentardes. « Alors mes poulettes, vous allez voir un très gros minet….. »

Il donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Dans la salle il trouva son meilleur ami Zanbini Blaise en compagnie d'une fille de 6éme année.

-Je vois, le loup et pas là et pendant ce temps, les coqs chantent !

Zanbini lâcha la bouche de la serpentarde et adressa à drago un grand sourire. La fille repartie vers son dortoir.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois Malfoy, que j'aillai me faire prêtre ? Tu n'es plus là, alors je prends ta place.

-C'est ce que je remarque !

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien, j'étais venu chercher une petite pour cette nuit !

Zanbini leva un sourcil !

-Toi, tu es tout seul ce soir, le grand Malfoy n'a pas encore trouvé de conquête. D'habitude dés le matin tu sais déjà qui va finir dans ton lit et, a 22heures elle est déjà dans ton pieux.

-Et oui comme quoi !

-Tu m'as l'air plutôt absent c'est temps-ci, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Si tout va bien…En faite j'ai besoin de conseil.

-Vas y je t'écoute.

-Voilà, y a une fille qui me plait bien, mais le problème c'est que je crois que je suis tombais amoureux d'elle.

-Wahou, un Malfoy amoureux ! Je n'avais jamais entendu ça !

-Tu vois mon problème !

-Et c'est qui ? demanda Zanbini avec un clin d'œil.

-Euh… je préfère garder ça pour moi !

-Aller quoi, je suis ton meilleur pote, oui ou merde ?

-Bien sur ! Mais tu ne comprendrais pas !

-Comme tu veux, si tu désires faire ton cachottier.

-Désolé ! Et sinon tu me dirais de faire quoi ?

-Elle t'aime ?

-Je sais pas, elle m'a embrassé.

-Ah très bien, l'intrigue se corse. Et c'est arrivé quand ?

-Aujourd'hui. Pour tout te dire on sais embrassés 2fois, la première fois c'est moi qui me suis approché et la seconde fois c'est elle qui est venu à moi.

-Aujourd'hui !

-Oui, aujourd'hui.

-Mais aujourd'hui, tu étais avec…………………….

Zanbini ouvra la bouche en grand !

-Non c'est vrai…….c'est GRANGER !!

-Mais crie pas si fort imbécile.

Drago lui mit la main devant la bouche, 2serpentard c'était retourné.

-Oui, c'est elle !

-J'arrive pas à le croire. Malfoy amoureux d'une sang-de-bourbe et en plus granger. Si on m'avait dit ce matin que tu me dirais ça, j'aurai dit à la personne qu'elle avait bu trop de bierraubeurre.

-T'es pas obligé de la traité de sang-de-bourbe ! dit drago avec colère.

-Désolé réflexe ! Non sérieux, si elle ne t'a pas repoussé c'est que tu ne la laisses pas indifférente. Alors un seul conseille FONCE !

-Ouais je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu m'en veux que ce soit une fille de moldue ?

-Non ! Moi aussi j'ai couché avec des sang-de-bourbe. En plus faut reconnaître que la granger et vachement attirante depuis cette année, je voulais me la taper aussi donc tu vois.

-Merci vieux !

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, les amis c'est fait pour ça !

-Bon je vais la voir.

-Je te souhaite plus de chance que moi ! A cause de toi, j'ai perdu ma conquête.

-T'en fait pas elle va revenir des que j'aurai le dos tourné.

Drago partit. Il avait raison, une fois qu'il fut sortit la serpentarde revint sur les genoux de zanbini, à son grand bonheur.

Il passait prêt de la bibliothèque quand il vit hermione se dirigeait vers lui.

-Je te cherchais Malfoy.

-A oui et pour quel motif ?

Il lui avait fait son plus beau sourire. Elle leva la main et lui montra différentes potions.

-On doit rendre le devoir à Rogue.

-Mais il est quelle heure ?

-23h32.

-Merde j'avais pas vu l'heure.

-C'est ça quand on est occupé a faire des galipettes avec n'importe quel fille qui passe par là.

-Jalouse ?

-Pas le moins du monde. J'aurais trop peur que tu me refiles des bactéries, avec toutes celles qui te sont passés dessus.

-J'en conclue vraiment que tu es jalouse.

-Dans tes rêves Malfoy !

-Mmm…C'est vrai que mes rêves sont plutôt chaud avec toi.

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Oui granger, figures toi que tu es une amante formidable dans mes rêve.

-T'es dégueulasse.

-Pauvre enfant prude ! C'est vraie que qu'en on est vierge on pense que le sexe est quelque chose de sale.

-Fais pas ton pseudo intello. Je dis juste que tu fais ça avec n'importe qui, est c'est ça qui est dégueu. Le sexe c'est un acte d'amour on doit faire ça avec quelqu'un qu'on aime.

-T'es pire que je pensais en plus d'être coincé, t'es vieux jeu.

-Tu me saoules Malfoy ! On a pas la même conception du mot amour et sexe.

-C'est vrai Granger, mais moi au moins je comprend ton point de vue. Je ne le partage pas mais je ne te juge pas.

-Pffft. C'est ça, tu me juges pas, y a pas pire que toi, pour juger les autres.

Elle ne le laissa pas répliquer et se dirigea vers les cachots de Rogue. Malfoy la suivit. La plupart des élèves étaient rassemblés devant les cachots.

Rogue appelait les binômes, ces derniers donnaient leurs devoir et partaient. Rogue appela Hermione et Drago.

-Voyons voir Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger. Ca ma l'air pas trop mal ! Vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione salua son professeur et sorti, elle était arrivée à la porte de sa salle commune quand Malfoy la rejoint.

-Encore toi !

-Et oui.

-Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille.

-Je te signale que c'est la que j'habite.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Hermione partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle était arrivée à la porte quand Malfoy lui retint le bras, il la poussa contre. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es contre le faite que je couche a droite à gauche. C'est parce que tu aimerais que ta première fois soit comme tu la imaginais, tu aimerais que le garçon soit doux avec toi et qu'il ne soit pas là juste pour tirer son coup. Et sa t'énerve que j'aille voir ailleurs car tu aimerai que se soit moi le premier.

-T'es malade.

-Comme moi tu sais très bien que les 2 potions qu'on a fait pour le cours de Rogue on marchait. On est les deux seuls élèves de la classe à n'avoir jamais raté une seule potion.

-Ou est ce que tu veux en venir Malfoy ? Hermione commençait a paniquer.

-Où je veux en venir ! Mais c'est très clair. Le devoir de potion qui révèle qu'on s'aime, nous qui nous embrassons. Je crois que le message est clair Granger.

Hermione tremblait mais pas de peur cette fois….de désire pour son interlocuteur.

-Je te sens Granger. Il lui murmurait dans l'oreille.

Je sens le désir qui émane de toi ! A chaque fois que tu me croises dans les couloirs. La jalousie, quand tu me vois avec une autre fille. La peur qui te saisie le ventre, quand tu sens que je m'approche. Et l'amour qu'il y a dans tes yeux, quand tu me regardes. Oses m'affirmer que c'est pas vrai. Regardes moi et dit moi Malfoy je ne t'aime pas.

Hermione avant toujours un bras tenu par Malfoy, elle le regardait.

-Malfoy, je…je…je ne t'aime pas ! Hermione dit les mots avec difficulté.

-Tu mens granger. Tu mens….. Il relâcha doucement l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et l'embrassa.

Hermione n'osait pas bouger, elle ne savait pas si il fallait qu'elle le repousse ou au contraire. Son cerveau était embrouillé.

Drago se détacha de sa bouche et l'observa.

-Bizarre, pour une fille qui ne m'aime pas je trouve que tu ne t'ais pas trop débattu. Alors qu'est ce que je fais, je réitère ou, je vais continuer avec une serpentarde ?

Pour toute réponse elle ouvra la porte de sa chambre et l'attira dedans.

* * *

Sadique moi?? Non, Suite et fin de cette fic au prochain épisode, une tite reviews 


	6. L'amour est le plus dur de tout les bois

Darkim the queen of konery: oulà...tu m'inquiètes lol...j'espère que ça va te plaire parce que jveux pas subir le suplice du bazooka a poil rose mdr! C'est sur que dray doit etre un peu à cran lol, mais bon, on va assouvir sa pulsion lol! Bisous, bonne lecture et dit moi, si j'ai le droit au supplice ou non lol.

Mounette: Voilà la suite, voilà la suite, voilà la suite lol! bisous

langedesenfers: Merci à toi de me suivre toujours sur toutes mes fics dray/mione, voilà encore un chapitre, le dernier qui jespère comblera ton envie du couple dray/mione lol! bisous

voilà le dernier chapitre, jespère qu'a vous tous il vous plaira. Dites le moi comme d'hab par reviews, sinon pour les fans du couple Dray/ mione, j'ai d'autres fics, donc n'hésitez pas

bisous et bonne lecture

**

* * *

L'amour est le plus dur de tout les bois**

Dans la chambre Hermione et Drago menaient un combat de titan entre leurs langues pour s'avoir laquelle aurait le dessus. Drago essaye de fermer sa porte avec son pied tout en continuant d'embrasser hermione.

Ils ralentirent le rythme quand hermione attira drago sur son lit.

-tu ….tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il entre 2baisers.

-C'est pas toi qui me disait que tu voulais me montrer ce que tu savais faire ! dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Si….

Il allongea le corps d'hermione avec douceur sur le lit et commença à déposer des baisers furtifs dans son cou. Il descendait petit à petit pour ne pas la brusquer, enlevant aux passages ces vêtements.

Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtement devant son pire ennemie, les joues rosies par la gêne et l'émotion, lui en pantalon la regarder. Elle était vraiment magnifique dans ses sous-vêtements noirs et sa peau mate. Il se rapprocha de son visage et défit son chignon pour laisser retomber ces cheveux sur son corps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy, tu perds tes moyens devant une fille ? dit-elle moitié-rigolant moitié-timide.

-Je dois dire, chère miss-je-sais-tout, que je suis subjugué par tant de beauté ! répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, et se rapprochant pour lui donner un baiser d'une extrême douceur.

Elle passa ces bras autour de sa tête et le fit basculer sur le côté. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle se mit à califourchon sur se dernier.

-Mmm…je vois que tu veux dominer !

-Tu as bien compris à moi maintenant de m'amuser.

Elle traça une ligne invisible avec ces doigts jusqu'à son nombril et entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon. Elle se leva pour l'enlever complètement et en se retournant pour l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce drago aperçu son tatouage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit-il en se mettant assis .

-Quoi ça ?

-Ce que tu as dans le creux des reins ? rétorqua t-il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Un tatouage !

-Alors la parfaite je-sais-tout, ce fait des tatouages et est sur le point de coucher avec son pire ennemie, mais ou va le monde ! répondit drago sur un ton amusé.

Hermione se blottit dans ces bras, leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

-Comme quoi les gens changent, il ne faut jamais se fié à ce qu'on voit. Scellant la conversation par un baiser.

Il la recoucha délicatement et retira le dernier vêtement qu'il les séparait. Après quelques échanges de baiser innocent, drago explora l'intimidé d'Hermione. Son doigt caressa le bouton de chair , pour détendre un peu plus hermione qui, maintenant qu'elle était entièrement nue était moins sur d'elle.

Après une suite de caresse poussé, il sentit un liquide chaud coulait de l'entre cuisse de cette dernière ce qui lui signifia qu'elle était prête pour l'étape supérieur. Il enfonça donc un doigt en elle, ce qui la surpris tout d'abord, mais une fois qu'elle fut habitué, il commença des mouvements de va – et –vient.

Une fois qu'il sentit qu'elle était prête pour le grand voyage il se redressa et se cala entre ces cuisses, son sexe butant contre l'entrée de son vagin.

-Tu es sur que tu veux toujours, je sais que tu trouveras pas mieux en la matière mais si tu te sens pas prête ou que tu préfères Potter, tu peux encore y remédier ?

Elle rigola sous la remarqua ce qui eu l'effet voulu, de la détendre encore plus et d'être sur qu'elle soit entièrement d'accord.

-Tais toi et montre moi des capacités, sinon, je raconte à tout le monde ce que vaut vraiment Drago Malfoy, et crois moi je serai pas tendre !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et drago commença à la pénétrer. Hermione eu un mouvement de recul, mais se ressaisit vite. Il avançait doucement, pour qu'elle s'habitue à cette présence. Il l'embrassait pour qu'elle n'y pense pas de trop.

Le moment fatidique arriva. Il sentit l'hymen se déchirer sous la pression du sexe de drago. Hermione lâcha un petit cri et une larme.

-Ca va ? Dit-il en se stoppant.

-T'inquiète, ça va passer…et depuis quand tu te soucis de mon malheur ! Répondit-elle essayant de paraître sur d'elle.

-Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que tu me plait, et que je tiens à toi. Il embrassa ces yeux humides.

On y retourne ?

Pour toutes réponses, elle hocha la tête. Il recommença donc des lents va et vient. Embrassant son corps par des baisers endiablés. Elle repris vite confiance en elle et laissa la douleur de côté pour se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de malfoy.

Dans un dernier va et vient, drago jouit se déversant dans les corps d'hermione qui se cambra sous la pression.

Elle n'avait pas eu d'orgasmes, un peu normal pour une première fois, mais le sentiment d'appartenir à une personne est aussi fort qu'un orgasme….savoir qu'une personne vous aime.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser et se retira, il vint se coucher à ces côtés.

-Ca t'as plut ? Interrogea t-il

-Vous êtes vraiment un amant formidable Mr.Malfoy !

-Sarcasme mise à part, tu as aimé !

-Sarcasme mise à part, j'ai adoré. Je suis contente que ma première fois est été avec toi ! Elle lui redonna un baiser et ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre emporté par la fatigue et la plénitude.

L'amour est une chose bien mystérieuse, un ennemie n'en est souvent pas un si on gratte de plus près.

La vie de ces deux ex-ennemies allait changer du tout au tout.


End file.
